Hyrule Warriors Legends
|genre = Hack and Slash Action |modes = Single-player, Multiplayer |ratings = |platforms = Nintendo 3DS |media = |requirements = |input = }} , is a spin-off game for the Nintendo 3DS and is a collaboration between the ''Legend of Zelda'' series and Tecmo Koei's Dynasty Warriors. It is a reimagining of Hyrule Warriors for the Wii U. Gameplay Like the original Wii U version, Legends offers the same fluid gameplay of Dynasty Warriors while combining with the lore and aesthetics of the Legend of Zelda series. However, it does include several new features to address some of the issues of the main game. Legends has the ability to allow players to control at least more than one playable character on any map and mode, making it easier for players to complete objectives and control the flow of the game. Also, in certain scenarios in both the Legend and Free Modes, Owl Statues are placed at key locations to allow players to teleport to after using the new Ocarina item. Other changes include the addition of Level 4 weapons which are stronger plus versions of each characters' Level 3 weapon. Legends also introduces a new Adventure Map based on the Great Sea from The Wind Waker that is unlocked after completing the main Adventure Map. One noticeable minor change is that all characters Giant Boss Weak Point Smash have been simplified to a simple release of energy that puts the boss in a downed state exposing their weak point gauge. The game also introduces alternate versions of various stages (such as Lake Hylia at sunset, Gerudo Desert at night, the Valley of Seers with clear blue skies, or a ruined version of Hyrule Field) from Hyrule Warriors. However some features from Hyrule Warriors are absent such as Challenge Mode and two-player co-op. Legends also adds new story scenarios to Legends Mode (and Free Mode) such as Linkle's Tale, side scenarios that focus on new character Linkle and her quest to reach Hyrule Castle. After the main story and Cia's Tale are completed, The Wind Waker storyline is unlocked which is set after the defeat of Ganon and the conclusion of Linkle's Tale. Plot In addition to the original story campaign and Cia's Tale, Hyrule Warriors Legends also includes two currently exclusive stories; Linkle's Tale, which focuses on the new fighter Linkle parallel to the main story, and the Saga of the Great Sea, based on The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, taking place after the defeat of Ganon. Linkle's Tale The Girl in the Green Tunic In a small village where Cuccos are domesticated, Linkle wakes up to hear that Hyrule Castle is under attack. Believing her grandmother's stories that she is the hero reincarnated, Linkle sets out for Hyrule Castle with her dual crossbows and a treasured compass. However, she soon gets lost in Faron Woods and her compass is stolen by the mischievous imp Skull Kid. With help from the cuckoos, Linkle chases Skull Kid around Faron Woods until her compass lights up. With Skull Kid blinded by the light, Linkle defeats him and retrieves her compass. The Demon Lord's Plan Linkle is still lost when she ends up at the Sealed Grounds, at a time when Cia had just opened a Gate of Souls and linked Hyrule to the world of Skyward Sword. She ends up helping the sword spirit Fi in investigating a disturbance at the Grounds, which reveals that Ghirahim, having discovered the Gate of Souls at the Sealed Temple, is trying to release the Imprisoned via a ritual. Ghirahim is only successful in creating miniature versions of the Imprisoned though they still threaten to overrun the entire Sealed Grounds. Linkle and Fi work together to eradicate the area of the miniature Imprisoned, and afterwards, defeat Ghirahim and force to retreat. Fi returns to Skyloft while Linkle continues her quest. Powers Collide Linkle arrives at the Water Temple of Lake Hylia, meeting up with Zora Princess Ruto and Goron chief Darunia. At that point Zelda and Impa had gone on ahead after closing the Gate of Souls, leaving the two rulers to patrol the area. However, monsters led by Volga invade the area and Darunia closes the Temple entrance to prevent monsters from flooding in as well as recklessly challenging the Dragon Knight. Ruto requests for Linkle to help Darunia, which she does by first re-opening the Temple doors and assists the chief in defeating Volga. Her True Self Continuing on her quest, Linkle stumbles upon a mysterious black stone. Midna, who happened to be passing by in pursuit of Zelda (who herself detected a dark energy emitting from the Palace of Twilight), touches the stone which lifts the curse placed upon her, regaining her true form. Midna requests Linkle's assistance to rescue Zelda. Arriving at the Palace of Twilight, the pair discovers that Zelda is holding the dark energy flow at bay by locking herself in the Throne Room. Linkle and Midna rush to aid her, defeating the Twilit dragon Argorok and a dark version of Zant. The pair reaches the Throne Room and rescue Zelda just in time, and they battle with Twili Midna's dark form before defeating it. To end the dark energy (which was revealed to be the effects of the Twilight Realm) from spreading, Midna made a bold decision and destroyed the black stone, knowing that she will revert to her cursed form. Seeing the twilight princess's courage, Linkle became more determined to reach Hyrule Castle. The Other Hero Linkle finally arrives at the outskirts of Hyrule Castle, which had just been liberated following Ganondorf's defeat. However, his leaderless army of monsters swarm Hyrule Field. With Link and Zelda absent and the other heroes having returned to their timelines, Impa is forced to call the battle-weary Hyrulean Army to action once more. Linkle helps out by defeating as many of the Shield Moblins attacking the Hyrulean Army captains, allowing the latter to temporarily retreat and recover. But more monsters were swarming in and Linkle helps capture the keeps while Impa stays to defend Hyrule Castle. After the flow of reinforcements had stopped, a Dark King Dodongo appears followed by more powerful monsters, though the captains that had been saved earlier return to the fight. The allied forces' attacks does not make the King Dodongo flinch, forcing them to retreat and defeat the other monsters. Once all are eliminated, Linkle's compass begins to grow brightly and it eliminated the Dodongo's impenetrable defenses, shocking Impa. With this event, Linkle, Impa, and the Hyrulean Army finally destroy King Dodongo and successfully defend the castle. Impa thanks Linkle for her help, acknowledging that she is indeed a hero. Both celebrate their success as Link and Zelda are seen returning to the castle. Saga of the Great Sea A New Disturbance Not long after Ganon's defeat, a new evil presence had engulfed Hyrule. In an instant, a portion of Hyrule Field was transformed into another world from Hyrule's history - the era of the Great Sea. At Hyrule Castle, Impa and Princess Zelda send Link to investigate. Link travelled to the new world, finding three islands conjoined together. At Windfall Island, he sees a young female pirate named Tetra already fighting off monsters. Although total strangers, the pair joined forces and proceeded to work their way towards the Forsaken Fortress, where the Boss Blin made his base there. At periodic times a giant bird known as the Helmaroc King keeps interfering with the Hyrulean forces, only retreating after a certain time. After destroying the stone faces blocking passage to the Forsaken Fortress, the Hyrulean Forces perpetrated the fortress via Windfall and Dragon Roost Islands and captured the keeps spawning enemy reinforcements. Link and Tetra soon defeated the Boss Blin, but the Helmaroc King captures Tetra and flies off, with Link in hot pursuit without a second thought. The Search for Cia At the same time, Lana was investigating for any traces of Cia at the Valley of Seers. However, the evil presence manages to snatch the Triforce of Power from her and leaves before she could identify the thief. Lana soon detected a small hint of Cia's presence at Gerudo Desert. Travelling there, she finds the area swarming with monsters caused by multiple openings of the Gates of Souls. While she closes the gates, the Helmaroc King drops Tetra at the Sacred Grounds, and Tetra made a run for it, requesting help to escape. Lana heeds her call but is too occupied dealing with the Gate of Souls, until Link turns up. Pleased to see him, Lana finishes closing off the remaining gates, while Link draws the Helmaroc King away from Tetra. The bird, however, retreats back to the Sacred Grounds to recuperate. This gives time for the heroes to counterattack and capture the Sacred Grounds when the bird is distracted. The plan works, and the Helmaroc King is finally defeated. Although a victory for Link and Tetra, Lana is disappointed that Cia was not in the desert. At a loss of where to search next, the King of Hyrule shows up, revealing that an evil from his and Tetra's world is responsible for the recent events. He also points their direction to the Temple of Souls. Reclaiming the Darkness The four arrive at the Temple of Souls and Lana detects a large source of energy that seems to be Cia's. But it turns out that it belonged to a dark version of the sorceress. Lana, however, could still save Cia's physical form by getting to the Sorceress's Keep. There, Lana performs a ritual that successfully frees her counterpart from the darkness. However, she is weak and unable to defend herself. This precipitates the heroes to defend Cia (despite her and Link being former enemies) and fight off the numerous waves of monsters commanded by Dark Cia. Eventually the heroes lure Dark Cia out but in turn, have to defeat the Dark Links accompanying her. Once Dark Cia is defeated, Cia reveals the true mastermind behind the incident and Cia's weakening - Phantom Ganon. Furthermore, the sorceress only has a limited amount of time before she truly disappears. Watchers of the Triforce Cia leads the heroes to the Earth and Wind Temples, fused together, where Phantom Ganon resides. Upon arriving, however, Phantom Ganon separates the heroes to five different places. With Cia being Phantom Ganon's target, Link, Lana, Tetra and the King of Hyrule race to connect a path to each other before reuniting with Cia all the while fending off numerous monsters. Phantom Ganon also unleaded lightning attacks against the heroes, necessitating them to capture the keeps to stop them. Eventually, the heroes gathered with Cia and battled Phantom Ganon at the centre of the temples. Cia uses her magic to nullify Phantom Ganon's healing abilities and retreats to allow the rest to battle him. At certain points, the heroes engaged in a dead man's volley with Phantom Ganon as a way to expose his vital weak point. Finally, Phantom Ganon is defeated, and the Triforce of Power returns to Lana and Cia. With his defeat, Tetra and the King of Hyrule return to their own realm. Link, Lana, and Cia return to Hyrule Castle. Together with Zelda, they used their Triforce pieces to return the Great Sea back to its original realm and restore Hyrule Field as it was. Lana and Cia (having made peace with Link and Zelda) say their goodbyes, and together they returned to the Valley of Seers to watch over the Triforce as the reformed Guardians of Time. Characters Heroes The following characters return from the original Wii U game: * Link * Zelda * Impa * Lana * Sheik * Darunia * Princess Ruto * Agitha * Midna * Fi * Twili Midna * Young Link * Tingle The following characters are new characters in the 3DS game: * Tetra * King Daphnes * Toon Link * Linkle * Medli (Update) * Marin (DLC) * Toon Zelda (DLC) * Ravio (DLC) Villains The following characters return from the original Wii U game: * Ganondorf * Ghirahim * Zant * Cia * Volga * Wizzro The following characters are new characters exclusively unlockable through the 3DS game: * Skull Kid * Yuga (DLC) New Enemies and Bosses Grunts * Miniblins Captains * Miniblin Captain Enforcers * Big Blins ** Ruffians * Ceremonial Troops * Controller Troops * Sealed Troops * Stone Blins ** Boss Blin Enemy Characters * Dark Twili Midna * Dark Zant * Dark Cia Giant Bosses * Helmaroc King * Phantom Ganon Connection with Hyrule Warriors To commemorate the announcement of Hyrule Warriors Legends, the Ver. 1.7.0 of Hyrule Warriors contains the "Classic Tunic" costume for Link and mentions that those who purchase Hyrule Warriors Legends can also transfer the new characters to Hyrule Warriors for the Wii U. By using the free DLC code that comes with purchase of Hyrule Warriors Legends, players can download the Hyrule Warriors Legends Pack DLC that grants players access to new characters Linkle, Skull Kid, Tetra, King Daphnes, and Toon Link. Additionally, the pack also unlocks Ganondorf's Trident moveset in Hyrule Warriors; however, the DLC does not contain any new Adventure Mode maps, story scenarios, Companion Fairies, or enemies/bosses from Hyrule Warriors Legends, as they are exclusive to the 3DS version. Hyrule Warriors DLC content Save for DLC related to Challenge Mode (which is absent in the 3DS version) and DLC 8-Bit weapon skins (which have been replaced by new Level 4 or plus weapons), all previously released DLC from Hyrule Warriors (characters, costumes, movesets, and Adventure Maps) can be unlocked through normal play in Hyrule Warriors Legends. As a result, certain characters, costumes, and weapons are unlocked differently than in Hyrule Warriors. Because of the absence of Challenge Mode, Ganon and Giant Cucco are unplayable in Hyrule Warriors Legends. Unlike in Hyrule Warriors, the Spinner moveset cannot be unlocked by Link and Toon Link Amiibos in Hyrule Warriors Legends. Like other previous DLC movesets, it is unlocked on the main Adventure Map in Hyrule Warriors Legends. Downloadable Content Like Hyrule Warriors, the 3DS version features downloadable content that can be purchased either from 3DS shop or via accessing the Extras menu in Hyrule Warriors Legends. DLC characters can be downloaded to Hyrule Warriors as well by purchasing certain DLC bundles for Hyrule Warriors Legends that contain free download codes on the digital receipt from the DLC purchase. If the DLC code from the Legends of Hyrule Pack (which acts as a Season Pass for Hyrule Warriors Legends) is redeemed, then new DLC content will be automatically unlocked in Hyrule Warriors. Medli is unlocked via the ver. 1.3.0 update. Legends of Hyrule Pack All the DLC listed below appears as part of the Legends of Hyrule DLC pack. By purchasing all DLC packs or the Legends of Hyrule DLC pack, players will receive Ganondorf's "Wind Waker Robes" costume for Hyrule Warriors Legends. Master Wind Waker Pack * Released on May 19, 2016 * New Adventure Map: Master Wind Waker - A Master Quest version of the Great Sea map) ** New Rito Harp weapon levels for Medli *** Level 2 - Earth God's Harp (unlocked on the DLC Adventure Map) *** Level 3 - Din's Harp (unlocked on the DLC Adventure Map) *** Level 4 - Din's Harp + (unlocked on the DLC Adventure Map) ** 16 new costumes for My Fairy (unlocked on the DLC Adventure Map) ** New recolored costumes for 16 characters (unlocked on DLC Adventure Map) Link's Awakening Pack * Released on June 30, 2016 * New DLC Character: Marin * A new weapon moveset for Linkle: Boots * A new Adventure Mode Map: Koholint Island Map ** New recolored costumes for select characters (must be unlocked on the DLC Adventure Map) ** New Fairy Clothing options for Companion Fairies (must be unlocked on the DLC Adventure Map) Phantom Hourglass & Spirit Tracks Pack * Released on September 1, 2016 * New DLC Character: Toon Zelda * A new weapon moveset for Toon Link: Sand Wand * A new Adventure Mode Map: Grand Travels Map ** 15 new costumes for My Fairy (unlocked on the DLC Adventure Map) ** New recolored costumes for select characters (unlocked on the DLC Adventure Map) A Link Between Worlds Pack * Released on October 31, 2016 * 2 New DLC Characters: Ravio and Yuga * A new Adventure Mode Map: Lorule Map ** 15 new costumes for My Fairy (unlocked on the DLC Adventure Map) ** New recolored costumes for select characters (unlocked on the DLC Adventure Map) Category:2016 video games Category:The Legend of Zelda video games Category:Warriors (video game series) Category:Crowd-combat fighting games Category:Hack and slash games Category:Tecmo Koei games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Nintendo 3DS eShop games Category:Nintendo 3DS-only games Category:Video game remakes Category:Video games with downloadable content Category:Video games featuring female antagonists